A Past Life Returns
by Ven Valerius
Summary: Harry/Mummy x-over. No slash but it is implied. Harry is Haru, re-incarnated prince. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it but it WILL be in the sequel...if it ever gets written
1. Chapter 1

I own neither The Mummy nor Harry Potter. I make no (nada, nyet) earnings off of this.

People, this will eventually be slash. So don't go b**** - ing to me when you read something you don't like. I just laugh anyway. Anyway, the slashie is kisses and hugs. Nothing over explicit - trust me. I'm not that creative

A past life returns

Harry is the reincarnated version of Haru - the secret son of Seti. He fell in love with Imhotep, and eventually they married… wishful thinking. In jealousy, Anck-sun-namun killed him.

Harry goes to visit his cousins: Evelyn and Jonathan in Egypt and is coerced into going to Hamunaptra. Where Imhotep is awoken after being cursed by Seti who thought that Imhotep killed Haru for the throne.

CHAPTER ONE - Cairo - 1926

Harry, age seventeen and newly acclaimed "The Man who Saved Us All", climbed off the boat at Cairo. He was going to visit his cousins Evelyn and Jonathan in Egypt. Why? He just wanted to be Harry and while his cousins knew about his magic, they didn't know that if he ever turned evil he could destroy the world.

He grabbed his shoulder bag and bumped into a pub to get something for his parched mouth. There he saw Jonathan and another man. He walked over to say Hello when the man with long hair and wild beard threw his drink in Jonathan's face.

"Jon!" he yelled before a fight could break out. The last thing the man needed was to go to jail.

Jon looked up, "Harry! Harry old boy!"

"What did you do?"

"Your friend, here, was cheating!"

"Jonathan! Is this what you've been doing for the last three years! Bloody Hell! You can't… you never… UGH!" He said in frustration as he came close to throwing a right hook at his cousin. He then turned to the man, "Can we take this outside? I'd rather be able to deck my cousin without any bobbies getting to us."

The man nodded and noticed how little alike the two were. Harry easily stood Jonathan's height and yet looked as though his build was that of a fencer or a swimmer. Lean muscle. He had golden skin, and long dark hair that was hanging around his face. He also had a leather band around his forehead and had black leather cuffs on his wrists. He was in black mostly, and his black suspenders were simply there while his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Although he noticed that Harry carried skeans and not guns in his holsters. That and that alone betrayed his Egyptian upbringing - no thanks to his aunt.

They went outside and into the alley.

"Hand it over." he said as he held out his left hand and Jon saw the scar underneath his forearm that was barely peeking out of the rolled up sleeve before he grumbled and gave the box over.

"How'd you know about this?"

"You stole this didn't you?" Harry frowned as he looked at it before he turned to Jon, "Where did you get this?"

"A dig down in Thebes. Tell me I found something." Jon said while Harry studied the glyphs. It was an ancient key and if Harry remembered correctly it was impossible for Jonathan Carnahan to have found this in Thebes.

'The only possible location would be the rumored location of the Book of Amun Ra. In Hamunaptra.' he thought before he froze, even the magical world knew the story of Hamunaptra. "Are you sure?" he asked as he examined the box which chose at that moment to pop open. He didn't even notice Jon's affirmation.

He took the piece of parchment out and gave the key back to Jon. He opened it up and read the hieroglyphs. "Bloody Hell."

"What? It's valuable, right?" Jon asked.

Harry shook his head as he continued reading, "Amun Ra, Amun Dei," he read aloud before his gaze traveled down the rest of the map. Good thing he had a photographic memory. It helped a lot during his NEWTS.

Harry snapped out of his examination of the map, for that's what he knew what this was. "Jon, where's Evy?"

"At the library, where else?" he said.

"Let's go." he said. "Come on, Evy should be able to tell us about that key." he said as he walked away.

He followed him into the museum and further into it to the library.

"Evy, what happened here?" he asked as he looked around them as Dr. Bey stormed past them.

"I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess in here."

Harry smiled sympathetically, "And? Come on Evy, I know you better than that."

"The Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application form again. They say that I don't have enough experience in the field." she ranted as she looked around the library nervously.

Harry looked around, he was almost thankful that the museum curator wasn't there. He walked over to his twenty-three year old cousin and put his arms on her shoulders. "Evy if they want experience. We can give them experience. We are the children of Egypt, we might as well look around while we're here."

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "Because if Jonathan conned you into this be rest assured that I will not allow for him or you to drag my entire career down into the mud like he has his own."

Harry sighed as he handed her the parchment. "We'll go to Hamunaptra."

"Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked as his eyes went as wide as saucers. "You don't mean, the Hamunaptra?"

Harry nodded, "The cartouche on the map… the dating. Plus Seti's symbol…" he said as he and Evy looked at the map together.

"The library-"

"I can take care of it." he said as he winked at her and she realized that he was probably going to magic the library back in order. "Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to?" he began to ask before Evy knocked him into a candle and the parchment began to burn. "Bloody…" he said before he dropped it and began to pat on it, barely noticing the fact that his hand was getting minor burns. He managed to get half of it out before he turned back to his two older cousins. "Jonathan, where did you get the map?"

Tell me what you think! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nor do I profit from this.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

Harry sighed as they were ushered into Cairo Prison. He watched in amusement as the inmate punched Jonathan (something he was tempted to do himself) and then kiss Evy (that he could've punched him for) before he heard something from one of the soldiers.

Unlike Evy and Jonathan, he'd been born knowing Arabic and Ancient Egyptian. It had been one of the reasons why his mother's half-sister had hit him when he was younger. He'd babble in Ancient Egyptian and Arabic. It wasn't so bad - especially when he'd been taught by Professor Remises who encouraged his knowledge. It was the primary reason why he took the Egypt Courses as well as Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Both classes had been a breeze for him as he'd been drawn to take the courses anyway.

He listened as Evy argued with the warden and eventually got the man or rather "the godless son of a gun" cut down. Promising twenty-five percent of their findings to the warden. He honestly could care less about money. He had plenty.

* * *

He made sure he had his bag with him as well as his wand and a couple books. He would need to translate as much of the walls of Hamunaptra as he could. He made sure that the tablet located inside the museum was located within his memory.

He put the scarf, considered putting the kaffiyeh on before deciding against it for now, while he waited for Evy and Jon to catch up with him. He already paid for their passage as he knew that O'Connell would be a valuable asset. He looked down at his own attire. It was a mix between traditional Arabic dress and British as he kept the long robe and sash although he wore black pants and black dragon hide boots. He had one gun in a shoulder holster hidden underneath his robe which was tied with the sash and kept his scimitar and other weapons hidden.

"Evy!" he called as he saw them walk up to the ship in Port Giza. He jumped off the side of the railing and landed at the feet of his elder cousin. "It's about bloody time! The ship is to leave soon!"

"Is that all you're taking with you?" Evy asked as she noticed the small duffel he had on his back. She noticed his clothing choice and knew in that instant that while she could brag about her mother being an Egyptian, Harry _was_ Egyptian.

"Remember cousin. I can make do with less." he said. "Now where is our guide?"

"Guide? You mean that complete scoundrel! I wouldn't doubt that he -" she began before he snuck up behind them.

"Anyone I know?" the inmate asked as for once in her life, Evy was struck speechless. The man certainly knew how to clean up. In his crisp clothing he looked - dashing.

Harry smirked at his cousin in a way that almost mocked her. He then turned to the man, "Harry James Rameses Potter."

"Rick O'Connell. What's with the-" he asked as he gestured to the clothing he wore.

"Oh! I don't wear anything close to white anymore and besides, now that I'm back home I might as well act like it." he said as he picked up one of his cousin's bags while Rick grabbed the other one.

"Is your cousin always so…" Rick asked as they boarded and Harry led the way to their rooms.

"Yes. She's like Aunt Rhia that way. Of course, I only ever met her a few times but she and Uncle Henry were always running around the world on one adventure or another. They offered to take me in after my parents died when I was six but according to the courts I needed stability and not adventure. Eleven years later and I think I regret not running away." he said as he unlocked the door to Evy's room and put the suitcase down in the center of it. "So, what's your story? How is it that you believe in Hamunaptra?"

"I didn't. But when an entire garrison of troops march halfway across Libya and into Egypt in order to find said city…"

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"And what was there?"

"Sand and Blood."

Harry nodded, "I had dreams of Hamunaptra when I was a child. I know I've been there before. I just can't remember when."

Rick looked at him curiously, "And people say I was insane."

"Insanity is relative to whom one considers as sane." he said cheekily. "So, we're both sane."

Rick nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, O'Connell." he said as they stepped out of the room. "Why did you kiss my cousin?"

"I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Harry smirked, "Evy would smack you for that. Don't tell her if she asks. Or if you must, lie and say that it was your honor to bestow a kiss as a pledge to her infinite beauty or something like that."

"Sounds like you know your way around women."

Harry shook his head, "No, I just know my way around Evy and a few others back in England."

They made sure that everything else was safely on board and Harry noticed that neither him nor Rick let their bags out of their sight. They both were former military and that much was obvious.

"Were you in the Great War?" Harry asked as they sat down at a table and looked over the weapons Rick had on his person.

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Harry nodded his head sympathetically, "We recently had to recover from a maniac who went after the students who go to my school. The school practically became a training ground on account of how many people said maniac had working for him."

"They stop him?"

Harry nodded as he saw Evy come by, and Rick stood up. "I'm going to let the two of you talk."

"If you see Jon, make sure he isn't gambling. Poor sod can't gamble to save his life." Harry said as Rick nodded and picked up his bag.

Evy barely noticed that Rick walked past her and over to the deck where the other Americans and Jonathan were gambling. He got out his book (written in Ancient Greek) and read it while she sat down on the other chair and read hers as well.

He yawned quite loudly before he realized he was tired. Of course, he usually didn't sleep well at all as he had constant nightmares about the war. "I think I'll turn in. Good night Evy."

"Good night Harry."

He nodded as he walked back to his room where the map was. He put the book into his bag and hung it on the door before he sank to the bed.

Almost immediately he was dreaming…or rather having nightmares.

AN: OK, might be a bad place to leave off but... just review!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I neither own nor profit from this.

* * *

AN: to all who haven't figured it out. Lily Potter nee Ptolemy and Rhia Carnahan nee Ptolemy are sisters. Their father was something of a sleep and leave 'im! before he married their mother and had Petunia - who he supported but Petunia hated anything Egyptian from that point on especially her younger half sisters. Rhia was 7 years older than her sister.

OH! SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD! My fave book is PoA for a reason and my most hated one is OotP for a reason too!

* * *

Ardeth Bey saw the boy on the bed. He was dressed similarly to the Medjai and he was tossing and turning. Yelling out in five different languages with various comments. He shook him awake and immediately the boy rose and another Medjai had a knife to his throat.

"Make a sound and you will not like the consequences." the older Medjai warned the boy as he put pressure on the knife and it cut into his throat and droplets of blood fell down his throat.

"Where is the map?" Ardeth ordered and much to his chagrin the boy looked in exasperation at him before he looked down at the knife rather pointedly. It was obvious he was concerned that by talking he was afraid his throat would be cut in the process.

The older one noticed this as well and loosened his hold on his throat. He still held it trained to Harry's neck but it allowed Harry to breathe without any more blood going down his throat and soaking into his shirt.

"It's there." he said as he looked towards where the map lay on the table.

"Where is the key?"

Harry looked at him more than slightly confused. "What? What key?"

Ardeth sighed, "What did the map come in?"

Harry just became even more confused, or so it seemed - he loved Occlumency. "M-my c-cousin. Stole …stole it from …" he began before the other Medjai tensed the knife around his throat, sinking it deeper into his throat.

He was then hit enough to daze him while Ardeth grabbed the map and the two left in a run.

Rick saw the men rush out of Harry's room and found Harry pressing cloth to his neck while he wrapped his scarf around his neck to hold the cloth in place.

"We're getting off this boat." Harry said as he grabbed his bag, thankful that it had an impervious charm on it.

"Why?"

"They took the map. They know we're after Hamunaptra." Harry said before they heard Evy scream. "Evy!"

They ran over to her room to see her being man handled by another of the darkly clothed men. Rick got out his guns and Harry threw his skean into the hook-man's forearm. He screamed and let her go before he reached for the box.

"Accio!" he thought as he summoned the box to him just as the ship lurched . He grabbed it and ran out of the room and once he noticed that the boat was a fire he grabbed a bag that he knew Evy had a spare set of clothing in, shrunk it and put it into his bag before running out. "Accio Skean!" he whispered and heard the man scream as the skean tore itself from his arm and go back to its sheath.

He saw Jonathan and tackled him over the edge of the railing, into the river. Just as Rick threw Evy overboard and then jumped over himself.

Harry coughed as he made sure that they were on the right side of the river.

"Hey O'Connell! Looks like we have all of the horses!" a man yelled from the other side of the river. He internally shuddered - the man looked like a skinny version of Pettigrew.

Harry looked at O'Connell who yelled back, "Hey Beni! Looks like you're on the wrong side of the river!"

Harry coughed again and felt as blood began to seep through the bandage. He sighed as he dug into his bag and found a minor healer that would make the would less severe and more shallow.

"You're hurt!" Evy said as she noticed the wound.

Harry nodded, "It's nothing-" he tried as she took the bandage from his throat and saw the shallow wound.

Rick looked at it, "You'll have a scar."

Harry nodded, "I figured. What bloody key were they talking about?!" he wondered as he went down to the river's edge and unshrunk Evy's overnight bag. "Evy! I think I found your bag!" he called as he pulled it out of the water.

She ran over to him, "It is!" she exclaimed.

"Great, now the only one who's missing anything is me!" Jon whined.

"Jon, you're a bloke. You don't need another set of clothes. Evy does." Harry reprimanded as he winked and told Jon that he had used magic to make sure that his sister had her clothes. "Now, O'Connell!"

"Yeah?"

"You'd better know your way to Hamunaptra! I lost a thousand pounds on that bloody ship!" he yelled as he remembered the money wallet he'd lost in the scuffle. It wasn't his only one, but it did have the most money in it.

Rick nodded, "Let's get us some transport."

***

They went to a local village after Evy discovered that only one set of clothing had been saved. She opted to get a new outfit while they were in the trading village and Harry made sure to act as her guardian as several men were leering at her - Rick included.

* * *

R&R people!

LIttle extra - Can anyone recommend any good Harry goes back in time stories?


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine in any way. Well, no not even that. I also make no monies off of this in terms of profit.

* * *

It took another day before they reached the outskirts of Hamunaptra. Evy was the first one through the gates, followed quickly by Rick and Harry.

Harry had openly laughed when Rick knocked Beni off of his camel. It was hilarious.

Harry looked around. He saw the head of the statue of Anubis. Then he almost collapsed as he gripped his head, it felt as though his head were being torn apart. "Argh!"

***

_Hamunaptra…_

_Seti looked at his two sons Haru and Ramses as they came back in from their run. It looked as though Haru had been victorious over his younger brother yet again. _

_"Boys, it is good to see you enjoying the gifts of Ra."_

_Haru nodded as he wiped his face off with the towel the servant girl had given him. Both he and his brother were in (for lack of a better term) loincloths. "Yes father. How goes Nefertiti?"_

_"She is training with Anck-Su-Namun."_

_Haru nodded before he turned to his two year younger brother, "Maybe tomorrow, my brother."_

_"Get ready, your training begins…"_

***

Harry let his grip on his head go as he felt something wet and sticky fall down his cheek and chin. Rick was looking over at him concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Harry shrugged, "What the heck was that?"

"We were just about to ask you that." Evy said. "One of your headaches?"

Harry nodded. He had told Evy about his headaches given to him from Voldemort. This was the first time he had ever seen anything though - although the fact that Moldy Warts was dead might have had something to do with it. "I haven't had one… in months." he confessed as Rick helped him stand and Evy began mopping the blood off of his face running out of his nose.

"Are they a common occurrence?" Rick asked.

Harry shook his head, "As I said. I haven't had one for months. Although I don't ever recall getting a bloody nose. Evy, I'm fine!" he said as he swatted her hands away. "I don't need you mothering me!"

She frowned, "Someone has to! Seeing as how you won't take proper care for yourself otherwise! How many letters did I get over the years of someone having to force you go to the hospital wing!"

"That's completely beside the point! Madam Pomphrey is a menace! If it had been up to her I wouldn't have left that bloody wing to even go to class!"

"Really! How often were you forced to go?"

Rick looked at him, "How often?"

Harry saw Rick's genuine curiosity. "Three maybe four times a semester. But I play sports. Be after there after a game, usually. They get pretty brutal. Once I got knocked out for a week afterwards." he admitted. "So, oh great and wonderful cousin. Where do we dig first?"

He noticed the sparks flying between Rick and Evy when Rick gave her a "borrowed" kit before they went down into the sah net jer.

They then found the legs of Anubis and, much to the American's shock, Harry held out both a gun and a scimitar. What they hadn't realized was that he could have killed them with the two weapons in his hands before they would have gotten anything more than a couple of shots off.

"So, what's that sword-thing you had back there?" Rick asked him as Harry and Evy read over the hieroglyphics trying to figure out where they were.

"A scimitar. We had a weaponry expert visit the school. Once he found that I was thinking of moving here after graduation, he taught me how to use it. I found out that I have something of a natural flare for it." he said as he continued to read.

He frowned as he went over a passage, "Evy! Come here! I think I found something!" he said before she came over to where he was reading. "Am I reading this right?"

Evy read the glyphs over, "You know, I think you are."

"What?"

"According to these hieroglyphics we are directly under the statue of Anubis." she said.

Harry went over to their tools and got up on something to use as a stool next to Rick and together they started chipping away at the ceiling. "Which means that if we dig up, we'll come up right between his legs."

"When those damn yanks - no offense-" Jon said to Rick.

"None taken." he said as he and Harry chipped away a larger portion of rock.

"Go to sleep, we'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under their noses."

"If they haven't already found it." Harry grunted before he stepped down from the stool. "I'm going to go look around."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jon asked.

Harry lifted his robe enough for Jon to see his wand holster, "I'll be fine. Besides, I need to find our little stinky friend."

Jon nodded, "Be safe."

"I will, dad." he said before he walked off on his own. He went over and used a Lumos Maxima in order to illuminate the entire walk. He didn't want to anger the gods and he knew that they respected mortal magic.

He soon found the treasure room and got the Scepter of Osiris, with a gut feeling that they would be needing it someday. He also looked around and found the armband torc-like piece of gold that he remembered from his dreams. Looking around, it was obvious that half of his gold that he'd accumulated in his previous life was there. He got the things that had a sentimental feel to them before shrinking them and putting them into a hidden pocket of his messenger bag. He then got enough gold to more than double his sizable family fortune (shrinking it all to be the size of a matchbox and adding a feather light charm to it).

He found the group back just as Evy was describing mummification. "Having fun?" he asked as he saw Jon hitting rocks with the hammer in a cricket or golf-like fashion.

Evy smiled, "Did you have a good walk?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. I just, almost, got lost." he said as though that explained his absence. "So?"

"Other than your cousin freaking the both of us out?" Rick said before Jon hit another rock and a loud crash was heard as a…

"It's a sarcophagus…. Buried at the base of Anubis." Evy said curiously.

"Twenty says he killed a prince." Harry said as he got a twenty pound note and slammed it onto the top of the sarcophagus before they heard screaming. "Isn't that the warden?" he asked before they all ran to the sound just in time to see the man run into the wall.

Evy turned into Harry's shoulder as he swung an arm around to hold her comfortingly.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

APLR - 5

Disclaimer: No money earned and NOT MINE

***

AN: Harry's Bi. He'd dated Ginny before they ended on amicable terms. It wasn't a nasty break-up but it was what it was.

***

Harry got the fire going that night and boiled some water for tea. Today was just another day to him after all he had seen during the wizarding war but he knew that it was slightly more than traumatic for his cousins. Not saying that Evy couldn't handle what they had seen but he saw what the other two didn't. The scarab shell and wall. He'd followed the guard's footprint's back to the wall and had done naught but shaken his head at the guard's foolishness.

"What do you suppose killed him?" Evy asked glumly as she poked at the fire with a stick.

"Did you ever see him eat?" Jon asked as Rick walked up to the fire. Harry immediately noticed that Rick seemed hesitant to tell so he motioned for him to step into the shadows.

"Rick, what is it?"

"It seems that our American brethren had a little misfortune of their own today. Three of their diggers were, uh, melted." he said glumly.

Harry sighed, "The statue of Anubis?"

"Yeah."

Harry paused, "Maybe that's what caused the sarcophagus to fall."

"Maybe, any ideas?"

"You'd like for me to tell them what happened?" he asked as he looked at the older man.

"Would you?"

Harry nodded and the two went over to the fire.

"What's going on?" Evy asked.

"The Americans had their own misfortune today. They found a booby trap and a few of their diggers were killed." he said.

"What?" Evy asked.

"How?" Jon asked.

"Pressurized salt acid. You can imagine what happened for yourselves." he said as Evy shivered and Rick picked up his thin blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at Rick.

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jonathan mumbled as he began to rummage through the warden's bag as the wind picked up and blew spookily, the two men pausing for a moment.

Harry sighed inside, the two men called themselves men and they got frightened at a little wind? He'd only be respectfully frightened if that wind brought with it Dementors.

"Oh, for goodness sake you two!" Evelyn reprimanded softly even though she pulled the blanket a bit more snug around herself.

"Don't believe in curses, eh?" Rick asked her, slightly teasing, through a fleeting smile.

"No, I don't, I believe if I can see it, and I can touch it, then it's real, that's what I believe." she said firmly while Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I believe in being prepared." Rick retorted as he cocked his shotgun with one hand.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in, shall we?" Jon asked before he winced as he hit something and Rick pointed his shot gun as Evy gasped in surprise.

"What is it?"

"A broken bottle…" he said as he drew it out and read the label in the firelight. "Glen Livet – twelve years old, well, he may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." Jonathan commented as he took a sip of the drink.

"What about you Harry?" Rick asked, having caught the slight roll of his eyes.

"Curses are curses. The Gods must be respect-" he said before he frowned slightly as he heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like horses. He knew for a fact that the horses the Americans had were tied up for the night and when he turned to Rick he knew that the other man had noticed it as well.

They all stood before Rick turned to them, handing a rifle to Evelyn, who looked down at it, baffled – then back to Rick, who was walking away.

"Take this – stay here." Rick ordered her, before walking off towards the American encampment.

"Wait, wait, wait for me, wait." Evelyn demanded as she started to follow Rick.

Jonathan followed her, lecturing. "Evy, excuse me, didn't the man say stay here, Evy."

Harry sighed as he quietly apparated to the American encampment to see the Medjai attacking the encampment. He frowned for a moment, as most tribes valued water and not gold and he knew for a fact that there was gold underneath them.

He tried to stay out of the way before he was attacked by a Medjai. He then pulled out his blades and joined in, for once thankful that he wasn't wearing robes, rather a plain shirt and trouser set so the Americans wouldn't have cause to shoot at him.

He kept close to his family, throwing a skean as a Medjai went after Evy. He put her to his back so he not only knew that his back was safe but that his cousin was safe as well.

He wasn't prepared when Ardeth went after Jonathan, although thankfully Rick helped him out.

The fighting stopped when Rick had lit a stick of dynamite and the leader of the Medjai paused, everyone did.

"Enough! Yallah!" he yelled out. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die." He said before he turned and swung up on a horse led by another Medjai. "You have one day! Yallah! Nimshi!" he yelled out before he and the rest of the Medjai left.

The Americans stood by in almost shock as Rick took the wick out of the stick of dynamite and threw it down on the ground before he made his way over to where Harry and Evy were.

Harry had a bruise rapidly forming over his wrist where a stronger man had hit it with the flat of his blade. It was throbbing and near him was Evelyn who had fallen when she'd shot off a round into a Medjai.

He winced as he tore his shirt and used a long strip of it to wrap his wrist as Rick gently helped Evy up and whispered softly to her before Daniels (one of the Americans) broke the silence.

"That proves it! Ol' Seti's treasure's gotta be under this sand! For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there!"

Harry shook his head, "No. They live for water not gold. Besides, what use is gold if you die of thirst? They know that. No, there is another reason for them to be guarding this place." he said to silence before a half-shaved Burns walked over to the three of them.

"Maybe, just at night, we could - uh- team up. Combine forces, hmm?"

Harry smirked as he saw the way they obviously tried to hide their fears.

An hour later, Evy was drunk, Jonathan was sleeping, and Harry was looking up at the stars. Rick, meantime, was trying to teach Evy how to box and it was then that Harry could all but see the sparks flying between the two. It was then that he decided to sleep.

READ AND

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

!


	6. Chapter 6

APLR - 6

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: Lucretzia - LOL, although the scimitar threat was a tad much. Oh, and the groveling worked nicely.

But seriously, school began again this last week and considering that I'm transferring at the end of this semester - studying is a must. So things might get delayed when schoolwork takes precedence.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Harry was down with the sarcophagus, his cousins and Rick as they propped the sarcophagus against the wall. Today was the day they were going to figure out who was inside the coffin.

"Evy," he said as he noticed the sacred spells that had obviously been chiseled off. "This man was truly condemned."

"How can you tell?" Rick asked.

"The spells. They've been chiseled off. He must have been condemned not only in this life, but in the next as well." Evy concluded

"Tough Break." Rick said as he leaned slightly against it and preparing his handholds for the lid.

"I'm all for tears," Jonathan said as he used the key to open the coffin. "Now let's see who's inside, shall we?"

A loud roar hit their ears and immediately Jonathan and Rick dropped the lid to the coffin and looked at the mummy within.

That wasn't what shocked Harry. The first thing he saw were the scarab skeletons. 'The Hom Dai.' he thought with dread.

"Oh, I hate it when these things do that!" Evy exclaimed.

Rick looked in a mixture of shock and fear at the mummy, "Is he supposed to look like that?"

"No, I've never seen a mummy that looked like this before. He must be…"

"At least three thousand." Harry said as he looked back from the journal that he was keeping and turned back a few pages. "According to the hieroglyphics, this man was buried after the death of Seti. It doesn't refer to him in any other way other than to say that he would forever remain unnamed as punishment for his crimes against Egypt."

"Yes, but still… he's still…"

"Juicy." Rick and Jon said together.

"Yes, he's at least three thousand years old and it looks as if he's still… decomposing." she said as she gazed at the mummy in a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

Harry pried his gaze from the scarab skeletons and looked at the lid. "Evy…" he said as he read over the message left by the mummy. "I think he was buried alive."

Evy leaned over the lid and ran her hand along the markings. "Fingernails… what must he have done to deserve such a fate?" she asked before she saw that he left a message. "He left a message…"

Harry leaned over the lid, "Death… is only the beginning." he translated and they all gazed at the mummy's corpse.

********************

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" Henderson asked as he shook one of the sacred canopic jars while Burns grinned at him.

Harry looked at him from his position on the side of Rick while Beni sat on the other side. For the last hour or so, Beni had explained to them - to the best of his ability- about what the Americans had found. Needless to say, Harry was slightly disturbed over their care-free attitude regarding the cursed chest they had opened. Fortunately, all he did was raise an eyebrow as he continued to sharpen the blade of his scimitar.

"We hear you boys found yourself a nice gooey mummy." Daniels chuckled as they all sat down on the other side of the fire. "Congratulations, you know if you dried that fellow out you could sell him for firewood."

Harry continued to ignore their jests before he and Rick noticed Evy coming up to the fire. He knew what most people thought of his ancestor's remains - that they were some sort of joke to be on display for the rest of the world. But the truth of the matter was that they were the ones who were disgracing themselves, showing off the remains of ancient kings and nobles for their own sick amusement. Not funny nor entertaining in any way.

"You're in her seat – now." Rick snarled and Beni jumped away with a quickly yipped, "Yeah."

"Look what I found!" Evelyn exclaimed from beside them, clearly excited by whatever she held. Harry knew that she must have found the scarab skeletons for her to be so excited. The mummy they found was one of the first to have actually been found to have suffered the Hom-dai. "Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters; I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years, feeding on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Evelyn explained as she sat down on the other side of Rick where Beni had previously been sitting.

"So, someone threw these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive."

"Very slowly." Evelyn assured them.

"Well, he certainly wasn't a popular fellow was he?" Jonathon murmured.

"No," Rick said, deciding, suddenly, to cheer things up a bit, "probably got a little too frisky with the pharaohs daughter." Rick said with a grin.

Evy slightly laughed. "According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. In all my research I've never heard of this curse actually being performed." Evelyn lectured, trying to bring a serious light on the event, thinking they weren't taking this seriously enough.

"That bad, huh?" O'Connell muttered.

This was where Harry took over, Evy's lack of faith wasn't going to help the explanation of this. He knew she didn't respect ancient curses. "The Hom-dai has only ever been previously written about in fragmented texts. Trust me when I say that they didn't take the curse lightly. It is written that if a victim of the Hom-dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." he said as he noticed the Americans look nervously between them. It was obvious they hadn't paid heed to the warning on the chest. It was for that reason that the chest was above ground.

Harry had read it and then he realized who it was that must be in the coffin. It was Imhotep, Pharaoh Seti's high priest and the one who had tried to raise the murderer of Seti (his mistress Anck-Su-Namun) from the grave.

He sighed as he yawned, he really needed to get some decent sleep. "I'm ready for sleep. I've got the shift before sunrise." he said to the others as he claimed guard duty over the area from the Medjai (which certainly explained their presence now that he knew who was buried under the sands).

AN- in his past life, Haru was involved with Imhotep for a short time. Should that remain or should he be with someone else?

Ardeth

Imhotep

Other (please specify in a review, NOT Jonathan - incest is not an option)

THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT IS GOING THAT IS PROBABLY THE BETTER SOURCE.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

!


	7. Chapter 7

APLR - 7

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: AND THE WINNER IS………………..Imhotep! Has it really been a month? Darn!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was late that night that Evy walked through the camp and "borrowed" the unknown black book from the Egyptologist.

"That's called stealing, you know." Rick muttered from his position laying down hear the fireplace where Evy came with the Book of the Dead.

"According to you and my brother, it's called borrowing." Evy said as she took her brother's key and opened it.

"You know, I thought the Book of Amun Ra was made of Gold." Rick muttered as he sat up.

Harry interjected here, "That isn't the Book of Amun Ra. The Bembridge Scholars had it wrong." he said as he thought about it. "Then again, they also say that the Book of the Dead is in the Statue of Horus but if they were wrong about the Anubis/Horus deal then that is probably the Book of the Dead."

Evy's eyes lit up, "Let's see then."

Harry shook his head, "I'm taking watch. Henderson's sick so I volunteered to take his watch." he said as he picked up his gun, wand and scimitar put them in their sheathes and then got his skeans into their sheathes before going to the edge of the encampment and looked up at the stars.

"If that is the Book of the Dead, watch what spell you read. I don't want to turn into a Gryffin or Sphinx or something." he said before mentally continuing while he walked to the fallen pillar where he sat down. 'Besides, Sphinxes make little to no sense.'

Evy carefully opened the book, "Ah mun ra, Ah mun dai, it speaks of the night and of the day." she explained before she turned a couple of pages of the stone and gold book. She read another paragraph out of it.

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched his cousin read from the Book of the Dead. He didn't know why, but suddenly he'd rather be back in England facing frantic fan-girls. Although, the girl part didn't sound so bad when he thought about it.

He glanced out, seeing the Medjai and nodding at them out of respect. He saw a flicker of light in return. Both parties were uneasy about battling - especially when he had his wand in his left hand where it was visible from the campfire light but not obvious to those within the camp.

He frowned as he saw something on the horizon just as he heard the Egyptologist yell out, "NO! You must not read from the Book!"

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the locusts coming. "RUN!" he yelled as his scream awoke many of those resting and he, along with everyone else, ran into the ruins.

He kept with his cousins and Rick as they were separated from the Americans. They turned a corner and out of a mound in the path in front of them…

"Scarabs!" he exclaimed as they turned and ran back in the opposite direction.

"Incendio!" he yelled as a jet of fire flew out of his wand towards the scarabs and ran without waiting to see if any were stopped. He wasn't worrying about any of the damn laws that were out there. He wasn't going to bother with any of their damn Aurors at the moment.

'Actually,' he thought as he ran. 'I wonder how they would react to seeing a flood of scarabs?'

They ran until the path was narrowed and Jon and Rick jumped off onto large stones while Harry pulled Evy into an alcove and protected her with his body. Until they sprung a trap door and fell through.

"Evelyn?" Rick called out.

"Harry?" Jon called out.

"Evelyn!"

"Harry!"

"A trap door got to be here, a switch around here…someplace." Rick assured Jon as they search for it. Jonathon and Rick tried to figure out just how the trap door worked but before they could the Americans ran by them, yelling.

"Run, you sons of bitches, run!" Henderson yelled and Rick urged Jon to run.

"Go, go, go!" A digger fell behind, tripped, and was consumed – his screams echoing behind them.

Meantime, Harry helped Evy stand as they were pulled through the trap door. He and Evy froze as they heard moaning. Harry put his finger to shush his cousin over her mouth as he looked around the rock.

"Burns… bloody hell you had us scared there mate." Harry said, relieved before Burns turned around to face them.

"My eyes… my eyes…" he moaned and Harry was hit with images that pounded into his head like a jackhammer. He clutched his temples and Evy screamed as she finally saw Mr. Burns.

"Harry!" she exclaimed out of concern before she turned and saw… it.

Harry glared through pained eyes and spoke. "_Leave her alone!" _he yelled out in ancient Egyptian. "_In the name of the great Pharaoh Seti, I order you to leave her alone_!"

Imhotep paused as he looked over at the one who was yelling at him before he saw the face. "_You! Haru!_" he accused while Evy backed up against the wall. "_You will separate me from Anck-Su-Namun no more_!"

If possible, more pain sank through his head. He didn't want to see the visions until he was ready to see them. He barely noticed as Rick and the Americans came by. He didn't hear Rick's comment nor did he notice as the Americans grabbed his arms and half-ran, half-carried him out of the area.

Once they got the surface, he gave into the visions - right in front of the Medjai.

_FLASHBACK_

_Haru looked over at his father, Seti, as he walked along the wall with a man Haru had never seen before. _

_"Haru, meet Imhotep. My high priest."_

_Haru glared at the man who stood across from him, "Father, if he is your high priest then I will not object. If you continue to allow such blasphemy for our gods by allowing him to take such a name!"_

_"Haru, give him a chance." Seti said as he looked at his young son. _

_Haru turned and looked at the man, "You are my father's high priest but I swear in the name of the god Horus that you will NEVER be mine!"_

_"Haru!"_

FLASH

_Haru looked at Imhotep looking at him, the man infuriated him - sorta. He glared before he bowed to his father and ignored Imhotep. Everyone in the court knew that Imhotep had gotten on the bad side of Haru, although no one knew how. _

_He nodded to his younger brother and older sister before he left the throne room. He went off to find Oded, his weapon's instructor. He needed to vent off some steam._

FLASH

_Haru looked into the cold eyes of Imhotep as he looked at him with utter contempt. He was surprised by the man's actions. Wouldn't his lover treat him better?_

FLASH

_He saw Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun kiss. He could tell that they were careful not to smudge any of Anck-Su-Namun's body paint. _

_His heart broke and his contempt for the high priest blossomed again._

FLASH

_Imhotep drew his sword. "Foolish Prince!"_

"_MEDJAI!" He yelled out just as Imhotep stabbed him. _

_Imhotep glared at the Prince before he ran out and Rameses ran into his room with the Medjai. _

"_Haru!" Rameses called out as he fell to his brother's side. _

"_Keep Egypt." he gasped out. "Keep our father alive…" he said as he took his last breath and his head fell to the side - Haru, the son of Seti was dead._

END VISION

******************************

"I told you to leave or die; you refused; now you may have killed us all; for you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than 3000 years." Rick and the others glance between each other, puzzled while Evy and Jon lean over Harry as he remained on the ground - blood spilling from his nose and onto the white shirt he wore.

"Relax, I got him." Rick insisted.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature; he is not of this world." Ardeth explains, even as the Medjai Ardeth had sent after Burns returns – the Americans fury becomes obvious.

Henderson growled as they lay Burns, groaning in pain without tongue or eyes, beside his fellows. Henderson took his friend's hands – reassuring him. "You bastard, what have you done to him?"

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you, quickly before he finishes you all. Yallah! Nimshi! we must now go on the hunt to try and find a way to kill him." Ardeth said as the Medjai raise their guns and go into the ruins, intent on trying to stop the creature.

"I already told you, I got him." Rick affirmed strongly.

"Know this, this creature is the bringer of death, he will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop." Ardeth said before he followed his fellow Medjai into the ruins.

Harry looked up at him, 'Ardeth?' he wondered in slight confusion as he looked at the back of the man as he followed his fellow Medjai.

REVIEWS mean that I UPDATE sooner.

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

!

PS - who would read a Fast and the Furious NON Slash NON Magic? I've got a chapter written already. Should I post and let you make up your minds?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Chapter 8

APLR - 8

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: To JaredN'Jensen - thanks for the encouragement…and the wait. ( I think I need to thank everyone for that, but I AM out of writer's block...finally!)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They ran out of Hamunaptra as quickly as their transports would allow. In Harry's case, one of the Americans - Henderson, rode with the weak teen to make sure that he wouldn't fall off.

His head was pounding and when they stopped for the night, Harry took the strongest pain relieving potion he had and swallowed it. He felt marginally better and found that he could ride on his own - even though the headache came back with a vengeance shortly before they arrived at Fort Brydon. He went straight to the saloon.

Rick and Evy barely managed to fight as they saw how bad Harry was feeling. Although, once they began to yell things got a little funny until Rick stormed out to go down to the bar where he found Harry nursing a glass of scotch.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry glared at him, "Fine! Just the fact that I was called the name of an ancient Egyptian Prince by that… thing! Having a headache bad enough that I was virtually useless for the last two days, ugh!" he exclaimed as he finally swallowed his drink and the bartender poured him another.

"Tell me, has your cousin always been so…"

Harry smirked ruefully as he realized where the conversation was going. "Always." he assured him before a man named Winston (who had been at the airfield the last time he had visited Cairo) stole Jonathan's drink before complaining about wasting away. The man finally left and Harry swallowed another shot of scotch.

"Well, we're all packed up but the damn boat doesn't leave till tomorrow morning." Henderson said.

"Tail set firmly between your legs I see." Jonathon teased.

Harry mentally shrugged, he doubted that he'd have been able to deal with half of what he did deal with without his powers.

"You can talk; you don't have some sacred walking corpse after you." Henderson said bitterly.

"How's your friend?" Rick interrupted; he seemed to genuinely care about the answer.

Daniels sneered at his drink, and answered Rick hollowly, his tone deadened. "He had his eyes and tongue ripped out, how would you be?"

Harry nodded slightly as he took another shot and then poured another. "Here's to getting drunk and passing this off as a nightmare." he said as he rose his glass in a salute and the others did as well before they all drank.

Harry spit his out first, "Bloody Hell. That tasted like…"

"Blood." Rick said as he dropped his glass and gazed at the fountain that had a deep red liquid coming out of it.

"And the rivers and water of Egypt ran red and were as blood." Jon said.

Harry immediately sobered up as Rick tensed up and said, "He's here." he said as he ran out, Harry following.

They ran out to the courtyard to find Evy.

"Oh Evelyn!" Rick called as he ran up to her as she turned around and eyed him with a certain amount of distaste.

"Oh, so you're still here."

"We've got problems." Rick said as the three of them looked out as fireballs and comets rained down from the heavens. They ran across the courtyard, remaining underneath the awning which gave them a semblance of protection.

They neared the staircase near the sign for the C Company Offices while a Ukrainian man who looked more like a weasel ran down the staircase and into Rick.

"Beni!" Rick said as he grabbed the man - Beni- by the collar and held him. "Beni, you little stinkweed, where you been?" he asked just as they heard a loud roar and the little stinkweed ran off.

Rick pulled a gun from his holster and Harry pulled out his long knife as they kept Evy between them while running up the stairs.

They went into Burns' quarters and Harry looked at wide eyes as he saw muscles and tendons renew themselves on Imhotep's body.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick said as Imhotep saw them and before Rick could do more than make him pause, he threw Rick into Daniels, Henderson and Jonathan as they came into the suite.

"_Stop!" _Harry ordered as he glared at Imhotep.

Imhotep smiled, "_You think you can stop me? Seti couldn't even stop me!_"

"_Well, I guess that it's a good thing that I'm not Seti. Wouldn't you agree?_" he asked as he drew his blade before Imhotep hit him with enough force to send him sprawling into Evy just as they heard some random notes being played on the piano.

Imhotep actually screamed in fear as he saw the cat, who hissed, before he turned into a whirlwind of sand and got out of there.

"We are in very serious trouble."

I'll try not to sound desperate when I ask for reviews.

So R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

APLR - 9

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: To Jay() - dude, ur e-mail didn't show. .uk? Just put a few spaces in next time.

As for everyone else, things are going slow. Sorry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Evy walked quickly as she led them through the hall of the Museum of Antiquities.

"What's this guy want anyway?"

"There's only one person I know who might be able to give us any answers." Evy said as they turned to go into the room.

What they saw there shocked everyone, even Harry.

"You?!" Evy exclaimed.

"Professor?!" Harry exclaimed at the sight of Ardeth Bey, the weaponry expert who had visited Hogwarts a year earlier.

"Miss Carnahan." Mr. Daher (*) said as he saw them, especially the handguns that Rick, Henderson, and Jonathan had pulled out. "Gentlemen."

"What is he doing here?" Evy asked while Ardeth looked in slight amusement at Harry who glared back at his former teacher.

"Do you really want to know or would you prefer to just shoot us?" he asked in return.

Rick un-cocked his guns and put them back into his holsters as he said, "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

They went into the room and Harry glared at Ardeth as he spoke in Arabic, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Medjai! You were my teacher! You're my friend! You're almost my brother!" he yelled at Ardeth while Mr. Bey looked on in amusement as Ardeth looked a little lost for words as the teen continued to rant. Finally, when Harry stopped, Mr. Bey took over the conversation and spoke in English.

"We are part of an ancient secret society, for over 3000 years we have guarded the city of the dead, swore to manhood to do anything in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Dr. Daher started.

Ardeth, his eyes on the Americans, continued. "And now, because of you, we have failed."

Evelyn looked between the two men, fury in her eyes. "And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?"

Ardeth and Dr. Daher glanced between each other.

"To stop this creature, let me think." Dr. Daher muttered sarcastically.

"Sir –" Evelyn sounded cross, but they paid her no mind when they answered.

"Yes." The two answered.

"Question… why doesn't he like cats?" O'Connell asked Dr. Daher.

Harry's lip quirked, he thought it rather ironic that a soon to be 'all powerful' mummy feared kitties. Especially when Voldie's fear had been mortality. Evil people sure had weird fears.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld; he will fear them until he is fully regenerated." Dr. Daher explained.

"And then he will fear nothing." Ardeth stated, and the anxiety within the group rose before Daniels stopped pacing and turned to the two Medjai.

"Yeah, and you know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" Daniel growled.

"By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson echoed, looking at his hands, and swallowed.

"And sucking them dry, that's how." Daniel's continued, slightly frantic as they had all but signed their own death warrants when they opened the chest.

Harry glanced up at Jonathan who clearly looked uninterested and bored as he was playing with the bow of the chariot figure; Ardeth looked incised as the childish man's actions.

"Jonathan will you stop playing with that." Evy reprimanded, seeing the two men's looks at her brother.

Harry looked at the two Medjai, he wanted answers - NOW. "At Hamunaptra, he called me Haru. He said that I would not stop him from being with someone named Anck-Su-Namun."

Evy looked at him, she obviously hadn't remembered that tidbit. Of course, she had been screaming her head off at the time. "What?"

"It was Haru who discovered the affair. He tried to warn his father, but someone - presumably Imhotep - murdered him." Dr. Bey said. "He was technically the Pharoah of Egypt for nearly an hour as his father had died before him."

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not this Haru person." he reaffirmed to not only himself but to everyone else.

"Because of Haru's yelling, the Medjai were able to trap Imhotep. It could be said that Haru was the reason that Imhotep was cursed."

"I repeat, what does this have to do with me?"

"Haru was nineteen when he was murdered. Ramses was seventeen when he became Pharaoh."

"So because I'm a young man, he wants to kill me?" Harry said as he groaned while thinking, 'This is Tom all over again.'

"So what about this Anck-Su-Namun person?" Jonathan asked.

"It was because of his love for Anck-Su-Namun that he was cursed." Dr. Bey said even though Harry frowned. He didn't quite think that they had the entire story. In the wizarding world, they knew of Ancient Egyptian curses and spells and he just had the feeling that Imhotep had another few lines to add to this story.

"Perhaps he will again try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth mused and they sat in silence for the next few minutes

*

"Is he traveling with anyone?" Ardeth asked a few minutes later.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen anyone." he said as he looked up at the skylight and froze. "That can't be good."

"And he reached forth his hand towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt."

"His powers are growing." Ardeth said. "We must be on guard." he said with a pointed look to the two Americans. The final two victims if they had anything to say about it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Read

and

Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

APLR - 10

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: To Catus - I'm still writing this. It's just going slow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"We must stop him from regenerating, who opened that chest?" Evy asked while Harry started drinking. After all, it wasn't every day that you heard that you bore enough of a resemblance to an ancient prince for a 3000 year old mummy to want to come after you. Even if said person did have a slight warning about it.

"Me an' Daniels here," Henderson said.

"And Burns of course," Daniels cut in.

"And that Egyptologist fellow." Henderson added.

"Then we must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort." Evy said.

"Why?" Harry asked from his position in the soft backed chair where he was sitting haphazardly next to a small table where a ½ emptied bottle of scotch and a small ice bucket.

"What?"

"We'd be sitting duckies in a pond. One shot and he's got us all drowned." Harry slurred drunkenly as he put his drink down violently on the side table and the drink sloshed over onto the fine wood.

"I think you have had quite enough to drink, young man." Evy said as she took his bottle of scotch away.

"Gimme my scotch!" Harry whined drunkenly. "Who cares if I wanna get drunk?"

"I do." a voice from the hall said and thirty eight year old Remus John Lupin appeared at the doorway. He looked better in muggle clothing, although it might have helped that since the final battle he had had steady employment. His brown hair actually looked more brown than grey, he was clean shaved and his Amber eyes were sparkling.

Immediately, he had six guns pointed at him.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

Harry stood up, swaying slightly, and walked over to Remus and gave his godfather a hug. "Missed you Remus!" he slurred.

Remus put his arms around his obviously drunk godson, "Who let my seventeen year old godson get drunk?" he growled as he glared at the others in the room.

Rick and the others put their guns down, "Godson?"

"Yep! Remus is me secon' godfather." Harry said as he turned and his face went green before Remus picked him up and ran with him into the bathroom. They heard the sounds of hurling and they all cringed in sympathy.

"Harry James Rameses Potter!" They heard Remus yell. "I just bought this suit!"

That was when Jon smiled despite himself, "Sounds like we should help, or something."

Rick scoffed, "Sure and have him yell at us for letting his seventeen year old godson get drunk? I don't think so."

"Who let my godson get drunk?" Sirius Orion Black asked as he walked in. He was wearing black, including a silky black shirt and his long hair had the windblown look that suggested that he had ridden his motorbike.

"Who the hell are you?" Henderson asked.

"S.O.B. Sirius Orion Black, at your service." he said as he walked into the room. "Hey Ardeth, how's the sand?"

"Sirius." he said as he nodded his head in greeting.

Sirius smirked before he stepped in front of Evy. "And who might this precious desert flower be?"

"Evelyn Carnahan."

Sirius sighed, "The voice of angels doth mine ears hear. Enchante." he said as he bowed and kissed her hand - much to Rick's irritation.

Remus stuck his head outside of the bathroom door. "Sirius, get that hangover medicine from my bag. Our Godson needs it."

"How are the both of you godfathers?" Jon asked. "It can't be normal, even for us." he conceded after Evy looked at him incredulously.

"When Harry was born, Jamie got to pick the godfather and Lil got to pick the godmother. Unfortunately, he couldn't decide which of us he wanted as godfather. So, he named us both godfather. Lily retaliated by making Rose and her friend Alice as godmothers." he explained as he went out into the hallway and brought in two bags, one brown and one black.

He got into the brown one and rummaged around before he brought out a small brown glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. "Coming Moons!" he called as he crossed the room.

He found Harry hunched over the toilet emptying his stomach into it. "Geeze Pup, you sure do know how to drink."

Harry wiped his mouth as he leaned back against the wall, "Coming from the one who taught me? Is that a compliment?" he asked groaning before Sirius gave him the potion, which he downed.

"Why did you fire-call us this morning?" Remus asked.

HERE IS A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT STORY THAT RAE AND I ARE WRITING TOGETHER. IT'S CALLED **"SOME CONSEQUENCES". **I TOOK THIS OVER WHEN RAE REALIZED THAT IT WOULD ONLY WORK IF IT WAS SLASH BUT SHE HELPS ME OUT SOMETIMES. THIS WILL BE OUT THERE AS SOON AS APLR IS FINISHED…

o-0-O-0-o

_CHAPTER ONE - The Begining_

_Harry walked into his apartment with Hogwarts. He had enjoyed the newest part of his training exercises that he was doing. He had gotten the idea from a dojo that he had attended the summer before his seventh year. He had pushed himself today, almost beyond his physical limit and it was only as being the heir of Gryffindor and being able to call upon Hogwarts to give him strength that he was able to get back to his rooms. _

_Now he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in 1976 while his parents were still in Hogwarts. He recognized the signs of James unconsciously calling upon Hogwarts, although he doubted that his father knew what he was doing. _

_He got to his bedroom and almost collapsed on the bed. _

_ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, MY CHILD? Hogwarts asked him. _

'_I'll be better if I can actually sleep," he muttered quietly, grateful that he no longer had a piece of Voldemort's soul within him so he could actually sleep without getting nightmares. Once he returned to his own time, which he had left a month before, the time of Harry the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-the dark-lord would come into play; a time that he wasn't looking forward to in the least. Now, he was trying not to dread the fact that tomorrow was September 1 and officially begin his tenure as Professor Gryffin Michaels, a name he took in honor of his heritage and his lost love._

_The pain of losing Ted had seemed relentless and forever until Sky had pulled him out of his depression. Sky had showed him how to move on, and that even though he could never forget Ted, he couldn't just stop living. _

_He awoke the next morning and went to the Great Hall. Almost all of the teachers, even Slughorn, he knew and his story was that he had been privately tutored due to his dangerous abilities. He was now graduated a year early and had applied and gotten the DADA position. The son of the Marauders, teaching the Marauders. Seemed hypocritical.………_

**Any interest out there?**

**Review and let me know.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

APLR - 11

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: To disappoint everyone reading this A PAST LIFE RETURNS will officially only have IMPLIED slash (as in his past life)

Eep!

Ven ducks behind desk to avoid being hit by sharp, flying objects.

"Would it help if the next story I have out WILL have slash and not just implied stuff?"

Angry mob stops to consider.....

"NO! YOU SAID SLASH NOW!"

"Am I even allowed to apologize?" Ven asks as he leaps up and begins running far, far away from the angry mob. "Or explain that this is early due to wanting to avoid studying?"

"NO!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What do you know about past lives?" Harry asked less than ten minutes later as they were walking down to the bar with Ardeth. "Anyone?"

"They are quite common. Most people have had at least one, although it is rare for anyone to remember them. My guess is that you remember yours." Sirius commented.

Harry nodded, "I was Haru, son of Seti."

Ardeth looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "I've been having flashbacks and dreams. The worst of it was when I remembered Haru's death."

"His death? Then how did he die?" Ardeth asked as they sat down in a corner booth away from everyone who would even think about wanting to overhear their conversation.

"He got into an argument with the high priest Imhotep, after which Imhotep stabbed him. He died in the arms of his brother, begging him to ensure that Egypt prospered. That their father would never be forgotten."

Ardeth was speechless. No one knew just who had killed Haru, no one knew how he had died. It was a mystery unto this day. Until now.

"It actually explains a lot. I've always known Ancient Egyptian and I've never had too much difficulty with the other ancient languages. Things are making so much more sense now."

"And?"

"I can't be certain, but I think that Evy was Nefertiri."

Ardeth looked at him, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and the book of Amun Ra is in the statue of Horus back at Hamunaptra."

"It takes life away, doesn't it?" Sirius asked, never truly knowing his history even though he'd done a past life scan with Jamie and Lily when they were seventeen and discovered that he'd been a Greek General that had been crucified after the ransom (his weight in gold) had not been paid - he was glad he didn't remember.

"Yes, and it is our one chance to stop Imhotep."

"So if we can get to Hamunaptra before Imhotep…"

"Then we can stop him." Harry said with a grin. "Although, while we're there I'd like to suggest that we allow for the Yanks and Jonathan to take a little treasure. It's only fair seeing as how they might be killed."

Ardeth smiled, "I think you may be right. It isn't as though the treasure is cursed anyway."

"Unlike the ones hidden within the temple of Ahm Shere." Harry commented, although he didn't really realize just what he was saying.

"Ahm Shere?" Sirius asked as he looked from Ardeth to Harry.

"Yeah, gold pyramid, final resting place of Anubis's army, yada, yada, yada."

"Golden Pyramid?"

"Cursed by Anubis to be the final resting place of his army and the home of the Scorpion King."

"Stay away, in other words." Sirius said lightly.

Harry nodded, "I think my abilities are speeding up the memories of my past life as well."

"What?"

"Yes, in Hamunaptra I went to the treasure room. I fell into some sort of trance while I collected some gold things that seemed to be a bit more than personal. I also took my mother's crown. The one she wore until she succumbed to sickness when Ramses was born."

"Harry, you're confusing yourself. You are Harry James Rameses Potter. Son of Lillian Ptolemy Potter and James Harold Potter." Sirius told him as he held him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Harry nodded before he looked over at Ardeth, "Any input would be appreciated here, Ardeth."

Ardeth nodded, "The sands often foretell of the children of Egypt being reincarnated. They do not, however, foretell of them remembering. It would be wise if we get the Book of the Dead."

Harry frowned, "Who has the Book?"

"The Egyptologist who led the American expedition."

"And he's as good as dead. Which means that he's probably going to go to Hamunaptra as soon as he gets it."

"Or as soon as he gets a sacrifice."

Harry nodded, "Ardeth?"

"Yes?"

"How much would it freak Imhotep out to see me in Egyptian regalia and making him mortal?"

"Take away his powers?"

"And he's no better than a bully who can read from a book." he said grinning evilly - Imhotep was turning out ot be a lot easier to defeat over Moldy Warts.

"To Hamunaptra?"

"To Hamunaptra!"

Review, seeing as how you've already read it, please?


	12. Chapter 12

APLR - 12

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, some scared me (esp. the threats) and some made me smirk - so thanks.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ardeth and the two Americans walked into the sacred halls of Hamunaptra one more time. They all could sense the evil held within the building - Remus could literally smell it.

"How is it that you know yourself around here?" Daniels asked as they walked down a corridor that had been covered in scarabs only a few days earlier when Evy resurrected Imhotep.

"I can remember this place from my past life." Harry said as they turned a corner.

"And you remember that, how?"

"Imhotep used some sort of magic on me, alright?" he snapped quietly as he lead them to the treasure room.

Daniels and Henderson looked at him in awe. "We believe you."

"Good." Harry said as he gave them a few bags. "These bags can hold anything you put in them. Sirius and Remus will warn you if anything is cursed and then put it into their own bags."

"And what about him and you?" Daniels asked as he motioned to Ardeth.

"We're going to go get ourselves a book." Harry said. "Don't touch anything that isn't gold. Seti put a lot of booby traps in this place."

The Americans nodded their understanding and Remus and Sirius made some subtle waves with their wands to allow for them to see past booby traps and curses.

Harry waved goodbye to his godfathers and then led Ardeth to the statue of Anubis. He fell to his knees and started heaving when he sensed the residue magic in the air - and the migraine that came in with something that Anubis apparently wanted him to know.

FLASH

Memories of his training, so one day he would become pharaoh.

FLASHBACK

_Haru sighed as he approached Imhotep. The priest had offered to stay behind and talk to him after the training was complete, instead he would probably end up carrying him back to his rooms. He was exhausted._

"_Are you alright, Prince?"_

_Haru nodded as he walked back towards his rooms but stumbled when his legs refused his support his weight. _

_Imhotep immediately reached out to assist the Prince. "Prince Haru?"_

"_Please, just take me back to my rooms." Haru said and Imhotep carefully helped him, not wishing to incur the wrath of Pharaoh. _

_Imhotep gently brought him to his doors, the guards immediately opening the doors and shutting them when they were inside. _

_Once inside, Haru let go of Imhotep and walked the few steps to his bed when he tripped over the fur rug and frantically reached out and grabbed onto the nearest thing - Imhotep._

_Knowing that they were falling anyway, Imhotep allowed himself to fall onto the ground first with Haru landing on top of him._

_Haru's chest slammed into Imhotep's and as they hit the floor their mouths and lips collided with each other. His eyes widened as his mouth opened in a gasp and his tongue invaded Imhotep's mouth. The priest tasted like honey and wine. _

_Imhotep froze as the Prince moaned quietly into his mouth before he lifted himself off of Imhotep and onto his bed. _

"_Forgive me," Imhotep said as Haru looked at him sleepily with a look that almost screamed "come hither". _

_Haru looked at the high priest, "Forgive? It was I who was wrong."_

"_Niy, prince, it was mine." Imhotep insisted after going to the door before turning back to look at Haru, who was fast asleep on his bed and looked thoroughly exhausted. Perhaps it was a good thing that he was asleep. He was going to have to visit the harem in order to get some relief from the "problem" that was arising as he thought about how good Haru's moan had sounded. _

FLASH

Harry forced the vision away, he knew that he had to stop Imhotep's rampage before he could even begin to focus on the vision. No matter what Imhotep had done in his past life (Harry's) it was what he was doing now that made him a force to be stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Haru was Bi."

"What?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it either." he said as he stood up, hit his mouth with a mouth cleaner to get rid of the taste of bile and then stubbornly walked and led the way to the statue of Horus.

They got out the Book of Amun Ra from the chest.

"And here it is." he said in awe as he looked at the book. "I haven't seen this one since I was eight in my past life."

"You actually saw the Book of Amun Ra?"

Harry nodded, "My grandmother died and the book has funeral spells within it. My guess is that it was used until Ramses died. After that, it was probably placed in here."

They walked back to the treasure room where Sirius, Remus and the two Americans were waiting.

"Find everything?" he asked lightly as he held the Book of Amun Ra.

The Americans looked at the book with envious eyes.

"This book is not yours to take. It belongs to Egypt." he said firmly and saw the slight look of disappointment cross their faces for a moment before they remembered just how much treasure they were taking back with them. They knew they would never be allowed to return to Hamunaptra as the Medjai would protect it for the rest of time to the best of their ability. Plus, Harry was going to cast a Fidelus Charm over the treasure room so even if they were able to come back the only way that they would be able to find the treasure room would be if the Medjai allowed them access to the tablet that would become the secret keeper for the treasure room. And even then they would have to find their way through the maze of Hamunaptra itself.

Review... and please, no more threats. I've been seeing Ninja Chickens for WAY too long.


	13. Chapter 13

APLR - 13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: When Haru died, his father was already dead. So _technically_ he was Pharaoh for, like, an hour before he died. Sucks, huh?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hamunaptra

Harry opened the golden book of Amun Ra with the key he had "borrowed" from Evy within their camp later that day, it was getting closer to night and the desert was becoming colder - which was why they were around their warm fire.

"So what do you think you're going to do with the book?" Sirius asked his godson as he looked in envy at the Golden Book of Amun-Ra and also the knowledge that it would never leave Egypt - not that it had in the last three thousand years.

Harry looked down the page and replied while reading, "I don't know. There might be a spell in here to make Imhotep fully regenerated when he goes after the Egyptologist."

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"Because he would have the book of the Dead and if he did he would be here to rise Anck-Su-Namun from the dead."

"And you're so sure of that?"

"Benny will be the sacrifice. He needs no one else." he explained. "Besides the two of you anyway." he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he said cheerfully and frowned as he didn't find it on the page. He knew the spell was here - the spell was locked within Haru's memories.

He turned the page and read over a few paragraphs (for lack of better term) when Harry's eyes clouded over and he spoke with the assistance of the Ancient Gods. (Ancient Egyptian) _"Let the rise of the dead be complete. Let the descendant of Egypt be the final sacrifice!"_

He collapsed bonelessly to the ground and the others ran over as they heard Harry chanting in Ancient Egyptian. Only Sirius, Remus and Ardeth recognized the Ancient Magic that Harry employed.

… Cairo …

There was screams as Imhotep rose from kneeling over the Egyptologist, the book of the dead in his hands. He gazed at his reflection from the window in wonder. He was fully regenerated. He had no need or desire to go after the final two.

The spell Anck-Su-Namun had placed over him was broken. And he remembered.

He had loved Haru, Prince of Egypt.

He could still remember the first time they met - the contempt Haru had for him!

_FLASHBACK_

_Imhotep stood with Seti in the throne room while waiting for Prince Haru and Prince Ramses for join them. The two Princes were to meet them in the throne room at any time, even though it had been discovered that Prince Haru had been on the other side of Thebes in the library. Even the future pharaoh of Egypt had to study._

_Then the two princes entered the throne room wearing their white kilts tied off with a belt comprised of precious jewels and gold. Ramses was a simple gold but Haru's had the end handing down which was comprised of lapis lazuli and garnets. They also wore their lapis lazuli encrusted swords - a beautiful but subtle warning to the Priest._

_Haru was wearing a white kaffiyeh-like head covering. On his wrists were the golden manacles of Horus - his personal patron God (1). "Pharaoh," he said as he bowed his head and a step behind him Ramses bowed fully from the waist. _

_Seti smiled at his sons, in a way that made Imhotep jealous of the Princes for a moment - after all, he was the High Priest. "Haru, my son, how many times do I have to tell you?"_

_Haru grinned slightly and his green eyes gained a small spark in them, "At least once more my Pharaoh."_

_The Princes rose from their bows, and looked at their father with enough respect that it was not difficult to tell that the two were the first and second in line for the throne of Egypt. _

"_Come, I want you to meet my new High Priest-" he said. _

_Ramses looked much like their father, as did Nefertiri, only Haru took after their mother in any way. Haru gained his mother's emerald eyes, and her natural golden tone to his skin. It was obvious that the son of the Priestess of Isis took after his mother in other ways. _

_The two boys exchanged a grin. The last High Priest had insulted both Isis and Horus - stupidly doing so in Haru's presence. With a rare display of anger, and magical assistance from the gods, Haru's temper was unleashed and the High Priest lost his head mid-thought. It was the last mistake he ever made. _

"_This is Imhotep." Seti said as he introduced his sons to his priest. _

_Haru looked at the light eyed and bald man. He knew that it was tradition for the priests to have shaved heads, but it looked good on him. The man wore a long thin robe with the cloth that covered his lower body. _

"_This is your new High Priest? Let us hope that he does not partake in as much blasphemy as his name already has." he said as he looked further at the new priest and Ramses stood there knowing what would happen with his brother's temper and what they knew of the man from questioning their weapon's master – the Medjai Oded. The man appeared to be nothing more than an opportunist, seeking to latch onto their father's great light like a leech. _

"_This is my new High Priest – Imhotep." Seti said by means of an introduction. _

_Haru looked at the man and Imhotep could see the contempt within the eyes of the future Pharaoh, __"Father, if he is your high priest then I will not object. If you continue to allow such blasphemy for our gods by allowing him to take such a name as that of our venerable healer then let it be on his ka for eternity!"_

_Ramses looked at his brother in shock, but he also knew how Haru respected the Great Healer Imhotep._

_"Haru, give him a chance." Seti said as he looked at his young son. _

_Haru turned and looked at the man, "You are my father's high priest but I swear in the name of the GOD Imhotep that you will NEVER be mine!"_

"_Haru!"_

_Haru glared at Imhotep, "You bear the name of a god that you are not worthy of. Come Ramses." he ordered swiftly as he turned and left._

_Seti stopped his eldest son even as he permitted Ramses to pass. "Haru, give him a chance."_

"_Father, do you not think that others will make the same connection that I have? May Horus protect him, for I will not."_

"_Haru." Seti growled and Haru nodded curtly before he walked over to Imhotep. _

"_Once chance, Priest. Do not mess it up because you will not have another."_

FLASHBACK END

Their love had begun in contempt for one another, and it was not until the training and the accidental kiss the two shared that their relationship took more and more steps in the not so platonic direction.

Then Anck-Su-Namun had coerced Pharaoh Seti's sorcerers that Imhotep had Haru spell bound that they were willing to cast a spell that flipped his emotions regarding a few people.

Instead of loving Haru with all of his heart and soul he despised him and instead of his feelings of indifference for Anck-Su-Namun he was obsessed with her, finding her the most perfect being/person in the universe.

But most of all, he remembered killing the Pharaoh - both of them.

"Niy!" he exclaimed as he glared at the one whom now held the Book of the Dead. He had plans for that book, and they all involved killing the little rat that held it.

He smiled evilly; he was going to enjoy his revenge on Anck-Su-Namun - even if he had to bring her back from the dead to do so.

* *

He had loved the Prince.

He had killed the Pharaoh.

He turned to the weasel who had been serving him. Anck-Su-Namun would pay for what she did to them both, and the weasel would be the sacrifice.

He grinned evilly.

Beni almost wet himself.

And all was good in the land of Egypt.

Except for the obvious.

AN:

1 - If anyone saw the cartoon thing of the Mummy they are similar to the Manacle of Osiris. If you haven't, just type it into Google and you should get a visual.

Review! There's only one chapter left of this story! But I need suggestions for the final confrontation - it's a little anti-climactic right now....

Cluck

OH NO! THE NINJA CHICKENS!

SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

APLR - 14

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: This is the 2nd to last chapter, things just needed more explanation. So you're going to get 15 chapters instead of 14.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry moaned as he woke up inside a tent on the outskirts of Hamunaptra.

"He's awake!" Henderson yelled and instantly Sirius was beside him (literally) and helping him sit up on the camp bed that Sirius had had the foresight to bring along - not to mention that the animagus was scared of scorpions ... freaky little scorpions.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry winced, "Sirius?"

"I'm here."

"He's complete. He won't go after the others."

"And your cousins?"

"Rick and Evy are currently sharing stolen kisses and Jon is… well, he's Jon." he said weakly.

"How are you a seer?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't know." he said as his godfather helped him stand. "I think Imhotep will come here."

"Why?"

"In our past life, I don't know what happened but I do know that the love that I remember from Imhotep doesn't go away overnight without outside assistance."

"You're saying that he was cursed? But nothing can…"

"Egyptians had spells that we can scarcely comprehend, Sirius." he said as he stretched and Sirius refrained from tickling him as his godson had been uncon… er, sleeping for the last few hours.

"What was that spell you used?"

Harry shrugged, "I called upon Osiris and Isis, I know that but beyond that I made sure that the Americans wouldn't have to die for a curse my former brother deemed necessary."

"Former Brother?"

"Former life, it's less confusing this way."

Sirius nodded, understanding his logic. "And he was?"

"Ramses, son of Seti," he said as he grabbed his skeans and the shoulder holsters for them and put it on.

"You don't say Pharaoh Ramses?" Remus asked as he looked at his godson curiously and slightly amused in a way that clearly said that he knew his godson but was curious about his godson's past life.

"He _was_ my little brother."

"Good point," he said as they walked out and over to the fire where the Americans were. "Has he shown up yet?"

Ardeth shook his head from where he was keeping watch. "No, he has not."

"Hard to believe that we're going to live," Henderson said as he threw a stick into the fire. "After all that's happened."

"I cannot say what he will do now that he is free from the curse. I can only hope he will do the right thing." Harry said as he sat down next to the fire in the soft sand.

"What makes you think he'll come back here anyway?" Daniels asked.

Harry looked at the brunette American, "Now that Imhotep is free from both curses he will want revenge and forgiveness."

"Revenge against who?" Henderson asked as he looked at the younger man.

"Anck-Su-Namun, she cursed him in his past life to make him despise the one he loved most."

"Who will he ask forgiveness from?"

"Me, probably; in my past life it was Imhotep who killed me."

"And that calls for an apology?"

"Considering that he was the High Priest and he knew the consequences for killing a royal, especially the one who was to be Pharaoh….death was too good for him and he knew it." He said. "Pharaohs were considered to be Gods, to kill them or even the future Pharaoh. He signed his own warrant then."

"Could you?" Remus asked curiously.

"Could I what?"

"Forgive him?"

Harry shrugged, "After everything I've seen in my life I feel as though I should. He couldn't help that he was cursed."

"But?"

"His mortal soul is still bound by the Hom-dai."

"Didn't the Egyptians believe in different parts of the soul?"

"Yes, love is immortal. It is his immortal soul that should be allowed to move on. He should be allowed to be reincarnated like I have been. Like Nefertiri." he said solemnly.

"Wait, Nefertiri?" Remus asked quietly.

"Evy." he said as he closed his eyes put his face in his hands, the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders again for the first time in nearly a month since Voldemort had been vanquished. Not that he couldn't handle the pressure but he didn't care for the feeling as much as he'd tolerated it.

ONE CHAPTER TO GO!

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

APLR - 15

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer : I make no money nor do I own this. As much as I'd like to … maybe within my own insanity? [closes eyes and sees lawyers waving papers and frightening looking subpoenas] … not even there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: You're gonna hate me. But there is going to be a sequel. I think, I hope.

If it does come out... I'm thinking that it'll be called A Past Love Returns

Thanks to everyone who has put up with me!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry looked around Hamunaptra for a while longer before Remus and Sirius apparated the two Americans back to Cairo and he and Ardeth prepared for Imhotep.

As much as he didn't want to do what he was about to, he knew that he had no choice - he had to free the part of Imhotep that was not bound by the Hom-dai, he had to save whatever he could out of his past lover.

They set up the ceremonial chamber, there really wasn't much to do - although Harry did have to transfigure his clothing (he made sure that it wasn't clothing that he cared about as his transfigurations tended to be permanent since the final battle) into the type of outfit he'd worn when he first met the High Priest.

Sirius whistled in appreciation when he saw the outfit his godson was wearing, "Damn, you're sure that I'm not your type?"

Harry mock-glared at his godfather, "I never said that I didn't like the stronger sex, I just said that even if I did - you aren't my type."

"I'm Sirius Black! I'm everybody's type!" Sirius protested as he came into the chamber.

"What's the plan?" Remus asked as he walked over to them, looking a little dirty as he'd yet to have a chance to even hit himself with a cleaning charm - they were all a little ... rank.

"We have to free the part of him that is not bound by the Hom-dai."

Remus frowned, "I thought you said that this curse is all-consuming?"

"To his mortal soul, yes, but not his immortal soul." Harry explained as he drew his sword (he hadn't dared to transfigure that as he didn't want to push his luck so he'd just found it in the treasure room) and took a few practice swings to get himself back into the feel of having a sword in his hand.

"So you think that he's still consumed by the curse?"

Harry shrugged, "It's been three thousand years, it's possible that the curse that Anck-Su-Namun put on him is still active. You forget that Egyptian Curses don't weaken over time - they get stronger."

"Do you have any idea what happened to him? How the woman cursed him to begin with?" Ardeth asked as he jumped down from a lightly raised pedeastal that had once held a torch.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember, "No. I do-" he said before the Ancient Gods apparently heard his plea.

FLASHBACK

_Haru and Imhotep ducked into a corner of the palace, far away from prying eyes before they began to play a game with their tongues that would later (a few thousand years or so) be known as tonsil-hockey. It was becoming apparent that the two of them were growing closer, even though Haru was to marry the Princess of Nabatea to ensure that Seti or later Haru would not invade and conquer their kingdom. _

_Haru and Eleri (the Nabatean Princess) both realized their duities to the throne of Egypt and vowed to give as many children to the people of Egypt as possible - Haru also vowed to keep the old ways alive and to ensure peace in their land. _

_Haru kissed Imhotep hard before he pulled back, "I am to leave for training tomorrow."_

_Imhotep nodded, "I know."_

_"I would have you come with me if you were not needed here." he said solemnly, even though he knew his loyalty and duty was to Egypt and not to his lover - the both of them knew it all too well._

_Imhotep nodded again, "As would I, mi pharaohey." he said as his kissed Haru and lowered him onto the Egyptian bed covered with soft furs and the large brown bear fur that had been a gift from a Grecian Emissary. Haru wasn't about to let it go to waste._

_That night, only one of them would remember until three thousand years later._

_He left the next morning, not knowing that their night in Haru's bed would be their last. _

_When he returned from training with Oded out in the land of Seth, Imhotep glared at him with hate in his eyes._

_His contempt for the Priest, who apparently had taken his heart and broken it for his own gain, blossomed faster than any flower on the Nile. _

_Haru glared back._

FLASHBACK

"I left for training, when I returned he was under her spell." Harry explained as he rubbed his temples, he hated the side effects of these visions - but at least this time he didn't have a nosebleed.

"Training?" Remus asked, curious.

Harry nodded, "I was the heir of Egypt, I had to know how to protect it." he said and they went into silence until Imhotep came back to Hamunaptra.

***

They saw Imhotep dragging an unconscious Beni into the room where he had originally attempted to rise Anck-Su-Namun.

"He's going to raise her. The curse hasn't broken." Harry said as he looked at his mentor and they opened the golden book.

Harry looked through the pages, there was one spell they could use that would allow for Imhotep's current reincarnation to gain the memories of the one who had loved him before the curse.

"Ya-to-eh ya-to-eh ah-men-o-fus pared oos pared oos!" he cried out and fell to his knees as Anubis came out on his chariot to allow for Imhotep's immortal soul to go the underworld.

It was Ardeth's blade that killed the Mortal High Priest even as Harry looked at him with sorrowful eyes - filled with regret for what he was having to do to his past lover. But he was a Commander of Men.

For an instant Anubis turned and saluted the Master of Death.

Harry paled as he recognized the salute.

Anubis recognized him as a fellow immortal.

* * *

AN: Take that and sit on it!

AN: And this is where I leave you. Don't worry, there will be a sequel! I want to put in the scorpion King and Evil!Imhotep as well as Good! Reincarnated! Imhotep.

How weird is that going to be. Oh but the fun!

OH - But before the sequel...... SOME CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!

The first chapter will be posted next week... hopefully.


End file.
